Natalia Woolf
Natalia "Nat" Woolf was born in London, England on April 7, 2072. As the first to manifest magical powers in her family, she enrolled in Shanghai Pudong Wizarding Academy for three years before transferring to Hogwarts. Natalia is a currently a fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early Life Joyce Lin, an astrobiologist, and David Woolf, an astrophysicist in University of Wittenberg, met in a conference in Munich, Germany. The two married three years after they met and had their first child, Natalia, a year after in London, England, where the family resided for the majority of their time. Five years after, a new family member arrived in the family: Ivan Woolf, Natalia's younger brother. Natalia and her younger brother often traveled with her parents to different places, such as Germany, Switzerland, China, Russia, Australia, and the United States, for their parents' careers. They would stop and settle down in an area for a couple months of lecturing or data-collecting before moving on to another country. Natalia became interested in her parents' profession and decided to pursue a career in astrophysics, like her dad. Years before Hogwarts Primary School Stuff here Astrophysicist Aspire For as long as she can remember, Natalia has always been fascinated with space. Partially due to her parents' influences, Natalia had decided to pursue a career in astrophysics, despite her not even knowing the full definition of the term at such an early age. Throughout her early years, Natalia had enrolled in several science camps at which she had excelled. Accompanying her parents to worldwide space observatories and labs accumulated her interest in the subject. Even after Natalia had learned about her true identity as a witch, the space-frenzy continued to fantasize about space and its endless possibilities, perhaps to an even more radical extent, combining her muggle-influenced scientific rationale with the newly-adopted notion of magic. Being an astronomer alone would have been less of a preferred career choice in the muggle word, but the notion is apparently not shared in the wizarding world. Shanghai Pudong Wizarding Academy Stuff here Years at Hogwarts Fourth Year Stuff here Relationships Stuff here Personality Natalia’s INTP personality is idealistic. Curious, full of ideas, and open to new possibilities, Natalia seeks a free, exciting life. Natalia exhibits characteristics of a Chaotic Good. She is entitled to her individualism and resents conformity of any kind. Although she tries to avoid any type of rebelliousness, Natalia is an ardent individual who fights for her own liberty and right. Sometimes, her actions could be unpredictable, but Natalia always have a reason and logic behind her actions. Those who have met and gotten to know Natalia either adore her or loathe her. Despite her self-centered ways, Natalia doesn’t hesitate to help those in need. Natalia has a strong sense of morals no matter how much she is wavered by outside forces. Strangers usually have a better impression of Natalia because of her random acts of benevolence. However, Natalia still holds herself above others, just slightly. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2090 Category:Muggleborn Category:Alumni